A Fairy Scare is No Fair
by Lilian Violet
Summary: Ever After High is being exposed to a bizarre and mysterious magic that exposes the students to the one thing that they must face sooner or later in their life...their worst fear or fears. So, with Ever After High wracked with fear and terror; who will manage to face their fear and save Ever After High from this dark and nightmarish magic?
1. Nightmare on Book End Street

_**Hello, my readers, this is Lilian Violet. Since October is coming, I've decided to type up my very own Halloween version of "Ever After High." Although, the Halloween theme won't appear in my "Ever After High," fanfiction story; like costumes or trick or treating...I'm going to interpret a fun and adventurous tale full of semi-scary laughs and excitement. Now, this "Ever After High," story is titled "A Fairy Scare is No Fair," and within the story lies a bizarre and mysterious magic that exposes the students to the one thing that they must face sooner or later in their life...their worst fear or fears. So, with Ever After High wracked with fear and terror; who will manage to face their fear and save Ever After High from this dark and nightmarish magic? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to venture into the magical world of "Ever After High," then read my Halloween special event fanfiction story "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Ever After High, but I own this fanfiction story. **_

_**Ever After High: A Fairy Scare is No Fair**_

_**Chapter 1: Nightmare on Book End Street**_

Welcome to Ever After High. A school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytale characters; who are destined to follow in their parents' footsteps in order to keep their stories alive through the many generations.

After Legacy Day, Ever After High was torn into two teams; the Royals and the Rebels. Ever since Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen, refused to sign the Storybook of Legends and pledge her destiny to become the next Evil Queen; the school was made up of Royals: Students who stood for adherence to tradition and piety to destiny, and Rebels: Students who believe that the people of their world should be free to choose their own paths and destiny in life.

However, whether you are a Royal or a Rebel, there is no escaping the odd and mysterious magic that was about to fall upon Ever After High.

The bells were ringing at Ever After High, indicating that the classes were over, and soon the corridors were filled with students. Among those students was Raven Queen, who was heading to the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe with her best friend Forever After and the daughter of the Mad Hatter, Madeline Hatter.

When she reached the entrance to Ever After High, Raven searched the area for Madeline, until someone covered her eyes with their hands and asked her in a cheery singsong tone of voice, "Guess who didily illy do?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Raven laughed as she turned around to face the owner of the familiar voice, "Maddie."

Madeline Hatter told Raven as she grabbed her hand and began to hop down the stairs while dragging her friend along with her, "Don't be a snoozy slowy snail trail, we have to hurry on over to my dad's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe before it's too late."

Today, the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe was introducing a new tea tasting sensation...the Happy Snappy Go Lucky Wonderlandian Sensation tea. Whenever a new product came out from the Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe, the shop became crowded with people from the Village of Book End and students from Ever After High. So, Raven, knowing how jovial and overly excited Maddie must be, hopped along with her as they headed towards the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe.

However, once they arrived at the Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe, Raven and Madeline saw that the tea shop was full of people...but it wasn't crowded in a sea of people like it usually was during a new product sale.

"Hmmm, I'm going to take a quote from Blondie Lockes, and say that this is 'Not right," Maddie complained as she and Raven walked inside the Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe and saw that it wasn't overflowing with lots and lots of people.

Raven could understand how upset and disappointed Maddie must be after seeing that her dad's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe is half empty, especially now that a new tea item has been added to the menu. Why wasn't the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe flooding with costumers during this new tea promotion? What in Ever After was going on?

After passing by tables with levitating teacups and teapots and greeting their fellow students at Ever After High who were visiting the Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, Raven and Madeline walked to the back of the shop and were greeted by the Mad Hatter.

"Daddy," Maddie cried out as she ran towards the Mad Hatter and enveloped him in a hug, "I've missed you more than teatime and Wonderlandian magic combined."

"Hallo! Hallo! Maddie," the Mad Hatter replied as he returned Madeline's hug by hugging her back, "What a wonderlandiful surprise," and then he shifted his attention to Raven and said to her while giving her a toothy smile, "You too, Ms. Raven Writing Desk."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hatter," Raven told the Mad Hatter, she loved the little nickname that Maddie's dad gave to her; the name came from her favorite riddle: Why is a raven like a writing desk?

"Dad," Madeline asked the Mad Hatter with a concerned expression on her face; it was rare to see Maddie so sad and upset because she was usually cheerful, giddy, and full of Wonderland madness, "Why isn't the Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe full today?"

Taking his large top hat off and ruffling his thin mint green hair, the Mad Hatter explained to Raven and Maddie as a deep sigh passed through his lips, "Sadly, I haven't the foggiest idea. When I sell a new item at the Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, people from all of Ever After come caucus racing in. However, today's sale is no better than the last few days at the shop."

"So, business has been going slow lately," Raven asked the Mad Hatter with a sympathetic expression etched on her face?

"Are you kidding," the Mad Hatter told Raven and Madeline as he laughed a sarcastic chuckle, "Business has being slower than a snail who's been trapped in a pool of molasses."

"Dad," Maddie asked the Mad Hatter while placing her hands on her hips and pouting her lips, "Why didn't you contact me on my MirrorPad, especially when you knew that the Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe business was going down the rabbit hole?"

"I didn't want you to worry your pretty Wonderlandian head," the Mad Hatter confessed to Madeline as he turned his attention to the clocks hanging on the walls, "Besides, there's no time to be worry flurries. After all, your and Raven's teatime date will be starting in three, two, one," and then suddenly, all the clocks went haywire and cuckoo; ringing, ranging, and ticking in a crazy Wonderland fashion.

"Yay, its teatime," the Mad Hatter cheered as he took his white and black striped top hat off, reached inside, and pulled out a large table with a tea set on top, two chairs, and a pair of underpants with heart shaped designs on it.

"Oops, I've been searching all over for these," the Mad Hatter laughed as he quickly stuffed the underpants back into his top hat and placed it upon his head, "You always have to look in the last place you would ever think to look."

As the chime of a doorbell rang, the Mad Hatter told Raven and Maddie as he helped escort them to their seats and pushed their chairs in after they sat down, "Now, you two sit down and enjoy our newest tea product while I go and help the customers. The 'Happy Snappy Go Lucky Wonderlandian Sensation tea' is so delicious that you can't help but be filled with eternal happiness with each and every sip you drink," and then, he left the backroom and went to tend to the other customers.

Once the Mad Hatter left; Raven tucked herself in, took a hold of her teacup, raised the cup to her lips, took a sip of the tea, and replied to Madeline as a Cheshire Cat grin formed on her lips, "Whoa, your dad wasn't just talking madness, Maddie. The 'Happy Snappy Go Lucky Wonderlandian Sensation tea' really does fill you with eternal happiness. Why, I'm so happy that I'm practically smiling and laughing on the inside too."

"I guess if there was any better time to feel all warm, mad, and Wonderlandish, then there's no better time than now," Maddie whispered underneath her breath as she took a hold of her teacup of Happy Snappy Go Lucky Wonderlandian Sensation tea and lifted the cup to her lips, "But I'm not going to Futterwack (a Wonderland celebration dance,) until I figure out why my dad's Haberdashery & Tea Shoppe is emptier than a teacup without any tea."

Then, all of a sudden, Madeline's teacup dropped and shattered into millions of glass shards.

"Huh, Maddie, are you ok," Raven asked Madeline as she jumped out of her seat and ran to her friend's side? However, once she saw Maddie's condition, Raven knew that there was something wrong with her best friend Forever After.

Madeline was slumping in her seat, eyes closed, and she was sweating like a little pig who was crying "Wee, wee, wee," as he was running all the way home. And even though Madeline was unconscious, she looked scared and horrified...as if she was having a nightmare, which unbeknownst to Raven, was exactly what she was having.

_Madeline Hatter's Nightmare _

_"Huh," Maddie asked as she was standing in front of the entrance to Ever After High, "Where am I? I thought I was with Raven back at my dad's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, so what am I doing back at school?" _

_Suddenly, Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, and Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat, came running towards Madeline and called out to her in unison, "Maddie, come on, or we're going to be late for class." _

_However, when Maddie shifted her attention to Lizzie and Kitty, she realized that they were wearing plain dress shirts and grey skirts...they were actually dressed in formal uniforms and not in Wonderland outfits or accessories. _

_"Uh, Lizzie, Kitty," Madeline asked Lizzie and Kitty with a confused and bewildered expression on her face, "Um, why are you two dressed in such...dull and boring clothing?"_

_Now it was Lizzie and Kitty's turn to look amongst each other with confused and baffled expressions on their faces, and then they told Maddie while pointing at her, "But, Maddie, you're wearing the same uniform as we are." _

_And when Madeline took in her whole appearance, she realized that Lizzie and Kitty were right...she was wearing the same white dress shirt and grey skirt as they were; she wasn't even wearing her teacup hat on her head anymore._

_"Ack," Maddie cried out in a frightened and horrified tone of voice as she tugged at her new uniform outfit in a frantic manner, "What happened to my wonderlandiful Wonderland dress? Why am I wearing such dull, gloomy, and boring clothes?"_

_"Stop your whining and sulking at once, Madeline Hatter," Lizzie commanded as she took a hold of Maddie's right arm and began to drag her towards Ever After High, "If we're late for class, then it's going to be 'Off with our heads'...whatever that phrase means." _

_"Yeah, it would be a lot easier if I could disappear and reappear in the classroom, that way I will never be late for class again," Kitty chuckled as she took a hold of Maddie's left arm and began to help Lizzie drag her towards Ever After High._

_"But that's...IMPOSSIBLE," Lizzie and Kitty laughed in unison, but Madeline wasn't laughing or even smiling at that moment. _

_What is going on here, Maddie thought as she felt the madness and craziness creep up into her heart, Lizzie and Kitty are acting different. Aside from their dress code, Lizzie is acting like she doesn't understand what "Off with your head," is; which is weird since she uses the phrase all the time, and Kitty is acting like she doesn't disappear or reappear; which is crazy since she is the daughter of the Cheshire Cat and she loves to disappear and reappear in places that she shouldn't. More importantly, Lizzie and Kitty said the "I," word and every Wonderlandian resident knows that they should never say the "I," word. _

_"...Its like, its like, its like the Wonderland magic in Ever After has disappeared," Madeline bellowed at the top of her lungs, "But a world without Wonderland magic is no world at all...this is like the beginning of a nightmare." _

While she laid Maddie's body on the ground, Raven whispered to her with a deeply concerned and worried expression on her face, "Hang on, Maddie, I'm going to go find your dad and get some help," and then she left.

In her unconscious state, Madeline mumbled as her whole body began to shake and her face cringed into a painful and terrified expression, "...Boring...dull...gloomy...no Wonderland magic...nightmare."

_**Well, that's the end of chapter one to "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as it should be, but I did my best and that's all that matters. Anyway, as Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter arrive at the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, they realize that the shop is half empty...which is strange considering that the shop is introducing a new tea product to the menu. To make matters even more weird and strange, the first to fall victim to this fearful and nightmarish magic is none other than Maddie herself...in which her worst fear is being stuck in a world without Wonderland magic. What or who is the cause to this dark and nightmarish magic? And can this magic be stopped? If it can, who will put an unhappy end to this magic? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to venture into the magical world of "Ever After High," then read my Halloween special event fanfiction story "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." :D **_


	2. Fear is Coming to Ever After

_**Hello, my readers, this is Lilian Violet. Since October is coming, I've decided to type up my very own Halloween version of "Ever After High." Although, the Halloween theme won't appear in my "Ever After High," fanfiction story; like costumes or trick or treating...I'm going to interpret a fun and adventurous tale full of semi-scary laughs and excitement. Now, this "Ever After High," story is titled "A Fairy Scare is No Fair," and within the story lies a bizarre and mysterious magic that exposes the students to the one thing that they must face sooner or later in their life...their worst fear or fears. And as Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter arrived at the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe for their teatime date, Maddie finds herself being the first to fall victim to this fearful and nightmarish magic...in which her worst fear is being stuck in a world without Wonderland magic. Who will be the next to fall victim to this mysterious dark magic...especially now that it's targeting Ever After High? And**__** with Ever After High wracked with fear and terror; who will manage to face their fear and save Ever After High from this dark and nightmarish magic? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to venture into the magical world of "Ever After High," then read my Halloween special event fanfiction story "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Ever After High, but I own this fanfiction story. **_

_**Ever After High: A Fairy Scare is No Fair**_

_**Chapter 2: Fear is Coming to Ever After**_

"..."

"..."

"...Ms. Queen?"

"MS. QUEEN!"

"Huh," Raven asked as the loud bellowing voice snapped her out of her thoughts? Raven was so caught up in yesterday's event that she forgot that she was in Professor Rumpelstiltskin's Science and Sorcery class.

"Ms. Queen, there are two things in this whole wide Ever After world that I will not tolerate," Professor Rumpelstiltskin scolded Raven as he hopped down from his desk and pointed his ruler at her, "Children and students who don't pay attention in class. Now, you either pay attention to the subject that I'm teaching or you're going to spin straw into gold for me in detention."

"I'm sorry, Prof. Rumpelstiltskin," Raven apologized to Professor Rumpelstiltskin before sitting back down in her seat. However, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate on Professor Rumpelstiltskin's lesson, Raven's mind always reverted back to yesterday's event...at the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe.

Even with the help of her father, Raven and the Mad Hatter didn't know what was wrong with Madeline and couldn't wake her up from her unconscious state. To stay on the safe side, the Mad Hatter suggested that Maddie remain at home with him, and that he'd give Raven a call if she ever woke up from her comatose slumber.

Suddenly, Headmaster Grimm's voice announced from the Science and Sorcery's classroom speaker, "Excuse me, Professor Rumpelstiltskin."

"What is it now, Headmaster Grimm," Professor Rumpelstiltskin bellowed as he shifted his attention to the speaker?

"Pardon the interruption, but I have a request," Headmaster Grimm announced to Professor Rumpelstiltskin, "...I need to speak to Raven Queen. Please allow Ms. Queen to head to my office immediately," and the speaker turned off.

The classroom grew silent and quiet, until Professor Rumpelstiltskin told Raven as he banged his ruler on his desk, "Humph, and yet another chance at getting a student to spin straw into gold bites the pixie dust. Ms. Queen, report to Headmaster Grimm's office at once."

After gathering her books and supplies, Raven made her way towards the classroom door; and along the way she could practically hear the quiet snickering laughter of Duchess Swan and Faybelle Thorn and feel the eyes of all the students on her.

Once she left the Science and Sorcery class and headed towards Headmaster Grimm's office, Raven noticed quite a few odd things as she walked through the corridor hallway that led to the headmaster's office.

_Huh, that's strange_, Raven thought as she searched the corridor hallway area; which consisted of a velvet rug, paintings on the walls, and statues within glass cases, _Headmaster Grimm's office is nearby, and yet I don't see Gus and Helga Crumb anywhere_.

Gus Crumb (the son of Gretel,) and Helga Crumb (the daughter of Hansel,) were cousins and were also destined to become the next Hansel and Gretel. Usually, Gus and Helga Crumb would guard Headmaster Grimm's office and prevent anyone from sneaking in. So, where were Gus and Helga Crumb?

When she arrived at Headmaster Grimm's office, Raven pushed open the large brown wooden doors and walked inside; and once she was inside...Raven saw that Headmaster Grimm wasn't the only one in his office. Along with Headmaster Grimm, were Madam Baba Yaga (a faculty advisor at Ever After High,) and, much to Raven's surprise, the Mad Hatter.

"Mr. Hatter," Raven asked the Mad Hatter as she walked into Headmaster Grimm's office, "What are you doing here?"

Before the Mad Hatter could speak, Headmaster Grimm cleared his throat and explained to Raven, "The reason you and Mr. Hatter are here, Ms. Queen, is because we need to discuss yesterday's event at the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe."

_Headmaster Grimm is talking about the event with Maddie_, Raven thought as a gasp passed through her lips, _But how did Headmaster Grimm find out about Maddie's condition_?

Before Raven could ask Headmaster Grimm a question, the Mad Hatter banged his hands on the headmaster's desk and snapped at him, "Like I mentioned before, I don't know how you found out about the event that took place at my Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe or how it happened; I just want to know if there's anything that we can do to help my daughter."

"Mr. Hatter," Headmaster Grimm told the Mad Hatter as he held up one of his hands, "I must ask that you control yourself...being angry and mad won't help matters."

"I can't help being mad," the Mad Hatter replied to Headmaster Grimm as he took his hat off, reached inside, and pulled out a fuzzy green comforter chair, "I'm called the MAD Hatter for a reason."

"I believe Headmaster Grimm's mad is different from the type of mad you're used to, Mr. Hatter," Madam Baba Yaga exclaimed to the Mad Hatter as he sat down on the green comforter.

"Excuse me," Headmaster Grimm explained to Madam Baba Yaga, the Mad Hatter, and Raven, "We mustn't lose our focus, especially when it comes to this topic," then he shifted his attention to Raven and asked her, "Now, Ms. Queen, I only asked you to come here to ask you about Ms. Hatter's condition. When Ms. Hatter fell into an unconscious state...did she look like she was afraid and wracked with fear?"

Flashing back to yesterday's event at the Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe and recalling the expression on Madeline's face, Raven nodded her head and replied to Headmaster Grimm, "Y-Y-Yes, when Maddie was knocked unconscious, she looked so scared and afraid...as if she was having a nightmare."

Silence filled the office for a brief moment, until Headmaster Grimm asked Raven with a serious expression on his face, "...Ms. Queen, is it possible that you...I don't know...might have cursed Ms. Hatter with your magic by accident?"

Silence filled the office again, but this time...it lasted much longer.

_W-W-What did Headmaster Grimm just say_, Raven thought as she felt the anger, rage, and furiousness flow into her very being, _Did he just accuse me of casting a spell on Madeline Hatter, my best friend Forever After_, then she thought as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, _As usual, Headmaster Grimm is trying to make me sound like my mother; so I could change my mind and pledge my destiny to become the next "Evil Queen." Urgh, I don't care if he is the headmaster of Ever After High...nobody accuses me of cursing my best friend Forever After and gets away with it_.

However, before Raven could tell Headmaster Grimm otherwise, the Mad Hatter bellowed at the headmaster as he jumped out of his chair and pointed a finger at him, "I've heard some riddle-diculous things before, but what you just insinuated is by far the most riddle-diculous thing that I've ever heard in my whole Wonderlandian life. Raven and Madeline have been best friends Forever After since their Nursery Rhyme days, what reason would Raven have to place a curse on my daughter?"

Looking amongst Raven and the Mad Hatter, Headmaster Grimm shifted his attention to Baba Yaga and told her as he nodded his head, "Madam Baba Yaga, you know what to do."

Lifting up her sleeves and waving her arms, Baba Yaga whispered a chant underneath her breath and began to wiggle her fingers. Once the magical spell was complete, a puff of grey smoke filled the office, and once the smoke was cleared; Gus and Helga Crumb were lying unconscious by Madam Baba Yaga's feet...and they both wore the same expression as Maddie when she fell into an unconscious state; scared and wracked with fear.

Staring at Gus and Helga Crumb, Raven asked Headmaster Grimm with a stunned and surprised expression on her face, "Gus and Helga are in the same state as Maddie, what in Ever After happened to them?"

"Gus and Helga Crumb are in the same comatose condition as Madeline Hatter, because they were all exposed to the same kind of magical spell," Madam Baba Yaga explained to Raven as she used her magic to levitate Gus and Helga Crumb off of the ground and moved them towards a nearby couch.

"Ok, so what you're saying is that Maddie and these two Crumb children have been placed under a spell," the Mad Hatter asked Headmaster Grimm as he crossed his arms across his chest, "But what does that have to do with Raven?"

"I meant nothing by my assumption, especially since it would have been normal if Raven cursed Ms. Hatter and the Crumb children; considering that she is the daughter of the 'Evil Queen," Headmaster Grimm explained to the Mad Hatter and Madam Baba Yaga as his sole attention remained on Raven, "Besides, Raven was the only one who has been in recent contact with Ms. Hatter and the Crumb cousins. As a matter of fact, if I recall, a few days ago; Ms. Queen did threaten the Crumbs and said that she would turn them into a mush of flan."

"What-ever-after, those two gluttonous goblins gobbled up my salted caramels; the ones that I've been saving in case I have a major caramel craving," Raven told Headmaster Grimm while glaring daggers at him, "And I know Gus and Helga were the ones who snuck in my dorm room and stole my salted caramels because they had caramel stuck in their teeth and the wrappers stuck on their faces."

While the conversation between Headmaster Grimm, Baba Yaga, Raven, and the Mad Hatter continued; Gus and Helga Crumb were being traumatized by the same nightmare.

_Gus and Helga Crumb's Nightmare_

_"Hello, meine cousin," Helga greeted Gus as she ran across a grassy field to head towards her cousin, who was sitting on a blanket which was piled with an endless amount of junk food. _

_"Hello, meine cousin," Gus greeted Helga as she joined him on the blanket, "Are you ready for our picnic?"_

_"Ja," Helga told Gus with a beaming smile etched on her lips, and then the two Crumb cousins started to scarf down large amounts of their picnic food. _

_However, during Gus and Helga's picnic, a mysterious voice called out, "Do not eat us or we'll eat you."_

_Before she could take a bite out of a chocolate glazed doughnut, Helga asked Gus as she began to search the area, "Gus, did you hear something?"_

_"Ja, Helga, I did hear something," Gus replied to Helga as he stopped eating his bowl of sugar coated candies and began to search the area too._

_All of a sudden, the junk food began to move on their own, but not only that...Gus and Helga saw that the food had faces. _

_"H-H-Helga," Gus asked Helga as his body began to shake while the junk food monsters slowly approached them, "Is it just me or did we possibly eat so much that now we're imagining monster food creatures?"_

_"I don't know, meine cousin," Helga whispered to Gus as they slowly back away from the junk food monster, "But I would say that now is a good time to...RUN," and they ran while the monsters chased them._

_And while they chased Gus and Helga, the junk food monsters chanted, "If you're going to eat us, then we're going to eat you."_

In their unconscious state, Gus and Helga whimpered as their faces cringed into a fearful and terrified expression, "...Cousin...man eating food...run," but Headmaster Grimm, Madam Baba Yaga, Raven, and the Mad Hatter were so caught up in their conversation to hear them.

"Alright folks, we seem to be getting no where with this topic," Headmaster Grimm explained to Madam Baba Yaga, the Mad Hatter, and Raven, "Listen, all I can tell you is that something is coming to Ever After High...something that is not of this world. So, no matter what happens, I want this conversation to stay between the four of us; no one else is to know."

_Hold on, a minute ago Headmaster Grimm was making me sound like the "villain," of this story_, Raven thought as a cold chill ran down her spine, _And now he's saying that something is coming to Ever After High. What in all of Ever After is going on here_?

"Wait just a tick tock second, the students of Ever After High and the people of Book End have every right to know about what's been happening," the Mad Hatter argued with Headmaster Grimm, "So, why shouldn't we tell them about this 'something,' that's coming to Ever After?"

"It's best for everyone if they don't know that something is coming to Ever After," Headmaster Grimm continued to explain to Madam Baba Yaga, the Mad Hatter, and Raven as he got out of his seat, walked towards his office window, and looked out into the distance of Ever After, "After all, we don't want to panic or alarm the people of Book End or the students of Ever After High. As for the spell that has befallen over Ms. Hatter and the Crumb cousins, we will be sure to find a cure and help them recover from their comatose state. This discussion is over."

As Madam Baba Yaga, the Mad Hatter, and Raven left his office, they all thought the same thing about Headmaster Grimm...he knew something that they didn't and yet he doesn't want to tell them.

Once Madam Baba Yaga, the Mad Hatter, and Raven left, Headmaster Grimm closed his eyes and whispered underneath his breath as a deep sigh passed through his lips, "So, you're up to your old tricks and treats yet again..._Mr. Pumpkin King_."

_**Well, that's the end of chapter two to "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as it should be, but I did my best and that's all that matters. Anyway, after the event that took place at the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, which left Madeline Hatter in an unconscious comatose state, it seems that the mysterious dark magic has fell upon Gus and Helga Crumb...in which their worst fear is being chased by junk food monster creatures. Aside from that, Headmaster Grimm believes that he's found the culprit who has been spreading the bizarre and mysterious magic to the students of Ever After High and the people of Book End...someone he calls "The Pumpkin King." Who is the Pumpkin King? I**__**s the Pumpkin King somehow involved with the dark and nightmarish magic? And can this magic be stopped? If it can, who will put an unhappy end to this magic? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to venture into the magical world of "Ever After High," then read my Halloween special event fanfiction story "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." :D **_


	3. The Ever After World Falls Down

_**Hello, my readers, this is Lilian Violet. Since October is coming, I've decided to type up my very own Halloween version of "Ever After High." Although, the Halloween theme won't appear in my "Ever After High," fanfiction story; like costumes or trick or treating...I'm going to interpret a fun and adventurous tale full of semi-scary laughs and excitement. Now, this "Ever After High," story is titled "A Fairy Scare is No Fair," and within the story lies a bizarre and mysterious magic that exposes the students to the one thing that they must face sooner or later in their life...their worst fear or fears. After the event that took place at the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, which left Madeline Hatter in an unconscious comatose state, it seems that the mysterious dark magic has fell upon Gus and Helga Crumb...in which their worst fear is being chased by junk food monster creatures. Aside from that, Headmaster Grimm believes that he's found the culprit who has been spreading the bizarre and mysterious magic to the students of Ever After High and the people of Book End...someone he calls "The Pumpkin King." Who is the Pumpkin King? I_**s the Pumpkin King somehow involved with the dark and nightmarish magic? **_**__**Who will be the next to fall victim to this mysterious dark magic...especially now that it's targeting Ever After High? And**__** with Ever After High wracked with fear and terror; who will manage to face their fear and save Ever After High from this dark and nightmarish magic? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to venture into the magical world of "Ever After High," then read my Halloween special event fanfiction story "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Ever After High, but I own this fanfiction story. **_

_**Ever After High: A Fairy Scare is No Fair**_

_**Chapter 3: The Ever After World Falls Down**_

Three days had passed since Madeline, Gus, and Helga were exposed to a bizarre and mysterious type of curse, and even though Headmaster Grimm wanted the situation to remain a secret; the students of Ever After High and the people of Book End became suspicious and felt like something wasn't right in the world of Ever After...especially when more students and people became exposed to the same dark and nightmarish magic.

As the students of Ever After High gathered in the Study Ball, they broke out in various conversations regarding the same topic...the strange and mysterious happenings at Ever After High.

"What's happening," C.A. Cupid asked the students of Ever After High with an expression of concern on her face, "Yesterday morning, my dorm roommate Blondie Lockes didn't wake up and when I went to check on her...she remained unconscious and unresponsive with an expression of complete horror and fear etched on her face?"

"Today in Grimmnastics, Lizzie Hearts and Briar Beauty collapsed during croquet practice," Cerise Hood told the students of Ever After High while making sure her red cape's hood was covering her head, "I expect that type of behavior from Briar, but Lizzie wouldn't just collapse and faint; especially while she's playing croquet. However, when Coach Gingerbreadman went to go scold them for being lazy and sleeping during Grimmnastics class, he must have realized that something was wrong with Lizzie and Briar because he called Madam Baba Yaga and asked her if she could take a look at their conditions. The state that Lizzie and Briar were in must have been seriously severe, because Madam Baba Yaga transported them back to their dorm rooms and told Coach Gingerbreadman that they might remain in a comatose state for a while."

Gasps, shrieks, and screams filled the Study Ball as the students of Ever After High began to wonder what was really happening in the world of Ever After.

"I'd love to discuss this matter even more, but I should be heading back to my dorm room to check on Blondie," Cupid exclaimed to Cerise Hood and Cedar Wood, "Then, during my next MirrorCast show, I'll explain to everyone that Blondie Lockes's MirrorCast news show won't be airing until further notice," and then she flew out the Study Ball's window and towards her dorm tower.

Suddenly, Apple White (daughter of Snow White,) cleared her throat and announced while clapping her hands, "Attention students of Ever After High, as head of the Royal Student Council and next in line to become 'The Fairest of Them All,' I must ask that if anyone knows anything about these strange occurrences...please speak up now."

The Study Ball remained silent, until Faybelle Thorn replied while twirling her finger in her ponytail, "Isn't it obvious. Being the first to observe the strange occurrence and then being summoned to Headmaster Grimm's office, if anyone knows anything...then its got to be Raven Queen."

Everyone shifted their attention to Raven, who was sitting on a lone couch in the far back of the Study Ball, and she whispered underneath her breath and she lowered her head, "...I don't know what's happening."

Hearing what Raven said under her breath, Faybelle scoffed at her as she flicked her ponytail to the side, "Oh please, then why don't you tell us what hexactly happened when you and Madeline Hatter went to the Mad Hatter of Wonderland's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe."

"And if that's not enough," Duchess Swan asked Raven while crossing her arms across her chest, "Why did Headmaster Grimm summon you to his office?"

Before Raven could speak, Cedar Wood (daughter of Pinocchio,) snapped at Faybelle and Duchess, "I can't tell a lie, and I for one can tell you two that Raven and Maddie have an annual best friend Forever After date every beginning of the month. So, Raven being at the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe when Madeline fell into a comatose state was just a coincidence."

"Besides, Headmaster Grimm is always summoning students to his office," Cerise growled at Faybelle and Duchess, "What hexactly does that prove?"

"Now, now, now, everyone," Apple announced as she clapped her hands in an attempt to stop the arguing that was ensuing between the Royals and Rebels, "I agree that these strange and mysterious occurrences are a bit sudden, but we mustn't huff and puff over something that we are unaware of. However, I'm sure that what-ever-after is happening, in the end; Ever After will return to being a Happily Ever After world," then she added as she shrugged her shoulders, "Besides, if these happenings are Raven's doing, we can't get too cross with her...being the future 'Evil Queen,' _is_ written in her destiny after all."

Hearing that same being the next "Evil Queen," from Headmaster Grimm and then from Apple White was it for Raven, because she jumped off of the couch that she was sitting on and scolded Apple with anger and irritation in her voice, "Are you implying that I had something to do with these occurrences," and then, like every other day at Ever After High, the Royals and the Rebels broke out in an argument.

Back inside her and Blondie's dorm room, Cupid placed a wet washcloth upon Blondie's forehead while she was lying in bed...being traumatized by a nightmare.

_Blondie Lockes's Nightmare_

_As she was walking down the streets of Book End, Blondie Lockes noticed that a few things were...out of order._

_Even though it was shining brightly outside; the moon was up in the sky instead of the sun. As people were walking and frolicking within town; the males and females were dressed only in their underwear. Everything in the Village of Book End was a topsy turvy mess._

_"What in Ever After is going on here," Blondie asked with a frantic tone of voice as she stared at the topsy turvy world of Book End, "Everything is absolutely 'Not right,' in Book End. In fact, nothing seems 'Right,' in the Village of Book End?"_

_All of a sudden, the scenery changed, and Blondie Lockes was now in a single room...with three bowls of porridge on a table. _

_"Phew," Blondie sighed as she walked towards the bowls of porridge, "I'm relieved that some things are still the same." _

_However, before she could reach the bowls of porridge, Blondie saw that all three bowls began to overflow and the room began to fill with porridge. _

_"Oh no," Blondie cried out as she ran towards a door which was located on the left side of the room. However, when Blondie went to open the door, she realized that it was locked...and even though she had the ability to unlock anything that was locked, the door remained closed. _

_When she rushed to a solitary window, Blondie looked outside and saw Apple White and Briar Beauty chatting and laughing amongst themselves._

_"Apple, Briar, please help me," Blondie Lockes called out to Apple and Briar as she banged her fists on the window._

_"Did you hear something," Briar asked Apple as she began to search the area, "It sounds like Blondie, and it appears that she's calling for help?"_

_Unfortunately for Blondie, Apple flicked her golden curls away from her face and giggled as she began to pull on Briar's arm, "So, why should we help Blondie Lockes...she's not even a Royal?"_

_"You're right, Apple," Briar laughed as she and Apple walked away from Blondie._

_As she watched Apple and Briar walk away, Blondie dropped to her knees and whimpered as the porridge continued to fill the room, "That is so...'Not right." _

While Cupid went to soak the washcloth again, Blondie Lockes whispered under her breath as her face cringed in a fearful and terror wracked expression, "...'Not right,'...everything is 'Not right."

Once the argument between the Royals and the Rebels ended, Headmaster Grimm appeared and ordered everyone to leave the Study Ball and return to their dorm rooms for the day.

As she returned to her and Lizzie's dorm room, before she entered the bathroom; Duchess turned her attention to Lizzie Hearts, who was lying in her bed while being surrounded by numerous hedgehogs (including her pet hedgehog, Shuffle.)

"Urgh, sleeping in a bed with those walking pincushions must be a royal pain," Duchess replied as she took one last look at Lizzie before throwing a towel over her shoulder and then entering the bathroom, "Oh well, at least I won't have to hear 'Off with your head,' now that I'm entering the bathroom for a shower."

While Duchess Swan was taking a shower, Lizzie was tossing and turning in bed...being traumatized by a nightmare.

_Lizzie Hearts's Nightmare_

_Within a courtyard surrounded by red roses and white roses which were being painted red, Lizzie Hearts stood before a jury of animals, an army of cards, and sitting behind a wooden judge's bench...was the Queen of Hearts herself._

_"Mother," Lizzie cried out to the Queen of Hearts as she felt warm tears form in her eyes; ever since the Evil Queen went off script and invaded Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts and a few other Wonderlandians were unable to escape...so, this was like the very first time Lizzie ever saw her mother in a fairy long time. _

_The Queen of Hearts was hexactly like Lizzie remembered; she had black and red hair that was partially tied into a heart shaped bump just like hers except it was much longer and wavier, she had teal colored eyes, a red heart shaped birthmark covering her right eye, and a larger golden crown placed upon her head. _

_"Mother, its me, Lizzie," Lizzie called out to the Queen of Hearts while waving her arms in an attempt to gain the Wonderland Queen's attention...she got the queen's attention, but it wasn't as she hexpected. _

_"Silence," the Queen of Hearts bellowed at Lizzie in a vehement and booming voice, "Lizzie Hearts, you are on trial for breaking the Wonderland rules and disobeying my orders on how to become the next Queen of Hearts." _

_Lizzie gasped and began to panic as she thought, Does mother know that I plan on becoming a kinder and quieter Queen of Hearts?_

_As if she read her mind, the Queen of Hearts erupted as she pointed her heart shaped scepter at Lizzie, "Did you honestly think that you could keep your secret of being a kinder and quieter future Queen of Hearts from me?" _

_"B-B-But, mother," Lizzie told the Queen of Hearts as her voice and body began to tremble under her mother's gaze, "The students at Ever After High want to be treated like friends and not subjects." _

_"SINCE WHEN DID YOU GIVE TWO SHAKES OF A RATTLESNAKES TAIL ABOUT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE WANT," the Queen of Hearts scolded Lizzie as her face turned red, "YOU, MY DAUGHTER, ARE A FUTURE QUEEN OF HEARTS; SO I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS MADNESS AND START ACTING LIKE A FUTURE QUEEN. For Wonderland's sake, why can't you be more like Snow White's daughter, Apple White; she has the royalty treatment down to perfection, she knows how to run her kingdom, and she's even married to King Charming's son, Daring Charming. IF YOU WANT TO RULE OVER WONDERLAND, BECOME THE NEXT QUEEN OF HEARTS, AND EARN MY RESPECT AND HONOR...THEN YOU BETTER START ACTING LIKE ME AND LEARN WHAT IT TRULY MEANS TO BE THE QUEEN OF HEARTS."_

_Lizzie's heart broke apart when she took in the Queen of Hearts words, but she didn't know which words incapacitated her more; the fact that she enraged and angered her mother, the fact that she wanted her to become like Apple White, the fact that Daring was married to Apple, or the fact that she wasn't the future queen that her mother thought she was. _

_The silence must have been too much for the Queen of Hearts, because she screamed at the top of her lungs while pointing her heart scepter and judge gavel at Lizzie, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"_

_And as a deck of cards carrying giant axes ran towards her, Lizzie ran as fast as she could while the card army began to chase after her. _

Lizzie Hearts whispered under her breath as her face cringed in a fearful and frightful expression, "...Mother...I'm sorry for not being the future Queen of Hearts that you wanted me to be."

Within her and Briar's dorm room, Ashlynn Ella took one glance at Briar Beauty, who was lying in her bed; and sadly sighed as two beavers tucked her in her own bed, "Normally, I wouldn't have to be so worried or concerned whenever you fall asleep for a long period of time; especially since your destiny involves you sleeping for a hundred years. But now, after hearing about these strange and mysterious occurrences, I'm just worried and concerned about the fact that you may never wake up at all. Please, Briar, just get better and wake up soon," and then she fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to Ashlynn, never waking up was the least of Briar's problems...especially since she was being traumatized by a nightmare.

_Briar Beauty's Nightmare_

_Inside the Grimmnasium, Briar Beauty was dressed in a hot pink jumper suit while taking in the sight of all the hextreme sports within the building. _

_"Whoa, what a hexcellent day for some page-ripping fun," Briar cried out as she shifted her attention to the jumper she was wearing, "And a fableous outfit to match."_

_Turning her attention back to the hextreme sports, Briar asked herself, "Hmm, now what shall I do first," and her mind was made up once her eyes met with a zip line cord, "Princes and Princesses, we have a winner." _

_However, the moment Briar ran towards the zip line cord and the equipment...the zip line turned into a blanket and the equipment turned into pillows. _

_"Huh," Briar asked out loud as she stared at the blanket and pillows, "Did I flip my crown or did the zip line and equipment turn into a blanket and pillows?"_

_Shrugging her shoulders and running towards a grimmnastics set, Briar replied, "Eh, what-ever-after, at least the grimmnastics course is still here."_

_Unfortunately, the moment Briar approached the grimmnastics course; the balance beam, the bars, the floor mats, and the vault turned into blankets, pillows, and even sleeping bags. _

_"What in Ever After is going on around here," Briar asked as she tried to head towards other sports and fun activities within the Grimmnasium?_

_But no matter how many times Briar tried; all the equipment turned into either blankets, pillows, pajamas, night lights, sheets, mattresses, and radios upon her arrival. _

_All of a sudden, on the other side of the Grimmnasium, all the students of Ever After High were having a party; with food, music, decorations, dancing, and laughter._

_"Oh my godmother," Briar gasped as she watched the students of Ever After High party to the fullest, "Everyone at Ever After High is spellebrating and having a page-ripper party without me," and then she began to run towards the party._

_Suddenly, the blankets, pillows, pajamas, night lights, sheets, and mattresses began to surround Briar; until they trapped her within a sleeping equipment pile._

_And as the radios began to play a soothing and calming lullaby...Briar found herself growing more and more sleepy by the second._

_"N-N-No," Briar Beauty yawned as she tried to stay awake, but to no avail, "Even in my dreams I'm always falling asleep. No hextreme sports. No page-ripping parties. No fun," and then, she fell into a deep sleep while being consumed by the pile of sleeping equipment._

Slumbering and snoozing along in her sleep, Briar whimpered as her face cringed in a scared and horrified expression, "...No hextreme sports...no parties...no fun."

_**Well, that's the end of chapter three to "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as it should be, but I did my best and that's all that matters. Anyway, after the event that took place at the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, which left Madeline Hatter in an unconscious comatose state, it seems that the mysterious dark magic has fell upon Gus and Helga Crumb, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, and Briar Beauty. Who will be the next to fall victim to this mysterious dark magic...especially now that it's targeting Ever After High? Aside from that, Headmaster Grimm believes that he's found the culprit who has been spreading the bizarre and mysterious magic to the students of Ever After High and the people of Book End...someone he calls "The Pumpkin King." Who is the Pumpkin King? I**__**s the Pumpkin King somehow involved with the dark and nightmarish magic? And can this magic be stopped? If it can, who will put an unhappy end to this magic? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to venture into the magical world of "Ever After High," then read my Halloween special event fanfiction story "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." :D **_


	4. Seeking Answers (Part 1)

_**Hello, my readers, this is Lilian Violet. Since October is coming, I've decided to type up my very own Halloween version of "Ever After High." Although, the Halloween theme won't appear in my "Ever After High," fanfiction story; like costumes or trick or treating...I'm going to interpret a fun and adventurous tale full of semi-scary laughs and excitement. Now, this "Ever After High," story is titled "A Fairy Scare is No Fair," and within the story lies a bizarre and mysterious magic that exposes the students to the one thing that they must face sooner or later in their life...their worst fear or fears. After the event that took place at the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, which left Madeline Hatter in an unconscious comatose state, it seems that the mysterious dark magic has fell upon some of the Ever After High students; like Gus Crumb, Helga Crumb, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, and Briar Beauty. And with the number of Ever After High students rapidly falling to the strange and mysterious magic, Raven Queen has decided that if she wants to find out about these occurrences and who is causing them...then she'll have to search for answers on her own. But who will have the answers to Raven Queen's questions? **__**Aside from that, Headmaster Grimm believes that he's found the culprit who has been spreading the bizarre and mysterious magic to the students of Ever After High and the people of Book End...someone he calls "The Pumpkin King." Who is the Pumpkin King? I_**s the Pumpkin King somehow involved with the dark and nightmarish magic? **_**__**Who will be the next to fall victim to this mysterious dark magic...especially now that it's targeting Ever After High? And**__** with Ever After High wracked with fear and terror; who will manage to face their fear and save Ever After High from this dark and nightmarish magic? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to venture into the magical world of "Ever After High," then read my Halloween special event fanfiction story "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Ever After High, but I own this fanfiction story. **_

_**Ever After High: A Fairy Scare is No Fair**_

_**Chapter 4: Seeking Answers (Part 1) **_

After Madeline Hatter, Gus and Helga Crumb, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, and Briar Beauty fell into a comatose state due to being exposed to some mysterious magic, everyone at Ever After High hoped that things would go back to normal soon...but unfortunately, things just kept getting worser and worser.

Four days after Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, and Briar Beauty fell into an unconscious comatose state, Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman went on a picnic lunch date in the Enchanted Forest. When Ashlynn and Hunter failed to return from lunch that very same day, Apple White, Raven Queen, and a few other students grew worried and wondered where they were...and if possible, could they have fallen to the same magic curse like the other unconscious comatose Ever After High students?

When school was over and they returned to their dorm room tower, Apple and Raven hexted the other Royals and Rebels on their MirrorPads; informing them that they asked Gala (Apple's pet snow fox,) and Nevermore (Raven's pet dragon,) to search the Enchanted Forest for Ashlynn and Hunter.

As the evening drew closer and closer, a ball of pure white fur suddenly dashed into her and Raven's room, scurried up Apple's body, and wrapped herself around her neck.

"Gala, my fairest pet of all," Apple asked Gala as she began to gently caress the fox's head, "Were you and Nevermore able to find Ashlynn and Hunter in the Enchanted Forest?"

Hopping off of Apple's shoulders, Gala ran outside to Apple and Raven's dorm room balcony, and once Apple and Raven followed the snow fox and were out on the balcony...their worst fears were realized.

Nevermore, who was in her full sized dragon form, was hovering over the edge of the balcony while holding Ashlynn and Hunter in her front talon claws...and both were in the same unconscious comatose state.

"No, not Ashlynn and Hunter too," Apple cried as Gala scurried up her body, wrapped herself around her neck, and snuggled her furry cheek against her cheek as a means of comforting Apple, "Why in Ever After is this happening?"

Wanting to figure out what was happening at Ever After High as well, Raven asked Nevermore while zipping up her black cotton scaled jacket and then climbing onto her back, "Nevermore, do you think we can drop Ashlynn and Hunter off at their dorm rooms?"

Nodding her head, Nevermore was about to take off, until Apple asked Raven in that perfectly regal tone of voice as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Now wait just a fairy flying minute, where do you think you're going Raven Queen?"

"Uh, where does it look like," Raven replied to Apple as she pointed at Ashlynn and Hunter, "Me and Nevermore are going to escort Ashlynn and Hunter back to their dorm rooms."

"Not without your roomie your not," Apple told Raven as she ran back inside their dorm room with Gala following behind her, "Just let me pick out a coat and we'll be on our way."

However, as Apple was having a hard time deciding whether she should choose her pure white furry coat or cotton red and golden trimmed coat, Raven shook her head and whispered underneath her breath, "I'm sorry, Apple, but this time I'm going on this journey...alone," and once she whispered a command in Nevermore's ear; Raven flew away on her dragon with Ashlynn and Hunter still clutched between Nevermore's talon claws.

While she and Nevermore flew towards the numerous dorm room towers, Raven decided that she would drop Ashlynn off first, then Hunter, and after that she wanted to go on a journey...to figure out what or who was causing all the problems at the Village of Book End and Ever After High.

_...Someone or something placed Maddie and the other Ever After High students under a strange and dark enchantment_, Raven thought as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, _And I'm going to figure out who or what is casting this curse_.

"Nevermore," Raven told Nevermore as she pointed at a balcony covered with rose vines and a few birds nests, "There's Ashlynn's dorm room tower," and Nevermore descended from the skies and headed towards the balcony of roses and nests.

Once Nevermore hovered over the balcony, Raven carefully mounted off of Nevermore's back, stepped onto the balcony, retrieved Ashlynn from her dragon's left claw, and carried her inside her and Briar's dorm room.

When Raven entered Ashlynn and Briar's dorm room, the first thing she noticed was how quiet the room seemed; and she understood why that was. Raven shifted her attention to a dark hot pink and black bed, and within the covers was Briar Beauty...who was still unconscious and in a comatose state.

"Whoa, I knew Briar was suppose to sleep for a long time, being the next Sleeping Beauty and all; but this is riddle-diculous," Raven whispered as she turned her attention from Briar to Ashlynn, then she added as she tucked Ashlynn in her bed, "And now, Ashlynn is suffering from this mysterious curse."

After placing Ashlynn in her bed, Raven walked outside and onto the balcony, climbed onto Nevermore's back, told her pet dragon to take to the skies, and thought as she directed Nevermore towards Hunter's dorm room tower, _Hmmm, something just isn't right at Ever After High...and I'm not just talking about these strange and bizarre occurrences that have befallen over the world of Ever After. When I was summoned to Headmaster Grimm's office, something seemed off; but I can't quite put my finger on it. Ever since I refused to sign the Storybook of Legends and follow in my mother's destiny to become the next "Evil Queen," I vowed that I would trust my own instincts and stay true to myself and my intuitions. So, during that conversation in Headmaster Grimm's office, I had this gut feeling that Headmaster Grimm knew more about this situation than anyone originally thought. Unfortunately, I don't know what Headmaster Grimm is hiding or if he actually is keeping a secret from everyone; so if I plan on seeking answers...then I'll have to figure this problem out on my own_.

While Raven and Nevermore were escorting Hunter back to his dorm, like Briar Beauty, Ashlynn was being traumatized by her worst fear...which unfolded into a nightmare.

_Ashlynn Ella's Nightmare_

_Walking through the Enchanted Forest, Ashlynn began to hum a melodious tune as she held a heart shaped flower wreath close to her chest._

_"Oh, I hope Hunter likes the flower wreath I made for him in Arts and Crafts class," Ashlynn swooned as she tried to picture Hunter's reaction when he received her flower wreath. _

_Continuing on her way through the Enchanted Forest, Ashlynn came to a sudden halt when she saw three furry light brown squirrels on the path...and all three squirrels had their backs turned away from Ashlynn. _

_"Excuse me, cute and cuddly little squirrels," Ashlynn asked the squirrels politely as a beaming smile formed on her lips, "May I pass?"_

_However, when the three squirrels turned towards Ashlynn, her smiled dropped into a frown; and then her expression changed into a horrified expression. The three squirrels had big red eyes, razor sharp fangs, and looked as if they had rabies or were being possessed by an evil spirit._

_All of a sudden, a horde of wild animals; deer, stags, birds, rabbits, chipmunks, raccoons, and mice, appeared...with the same red eyes and possessed expressions on their faces. _

_"What's going on, my animal friends," Ashlynn asked the wild animals in a desperate and pleading voice as she slowly began to back away from them, "Why are you all acting like a bunch of wild and savage animals?"_

_Suddenly, the wild animals charged towards Ashlynn, causing her to run for her life as they pursued her through the Enchanted Forest. _

_After being chased by the wild animals through the forest for a brief period of time, Ashlynn found herself standing by a familiar tree...it was her and Hunter's tree. Although, even though it was Ashlynn and Hunter's tree, something was missing._

_"Glass slippers and pumpkins," Ashlynn yelped as she stared at the tree's trunk, "What in Ever After is going on here? Where's the heart that was carved on me and Hunter's tree?"_

_How could Ashlynn forget about her and Hunter's first date...that day when they went on a picnic in the Enchanted Forest, ate by the same tree she was standing under now, and when Hunter carved the heart in the tree's trunk; he claimed that from now on until forever after, this was going to be their "special," place. _

_"Oh, I'll never forget me and Hunter's first date together," Ashlynn sighed as a dreamy expression formed on her face, but her expression faltered as she stared at the tree and began to wonder why the heart wasn't carved on the trunk. _

_All of a sudden, Hunter appeared from the other side of the tree and began to search the area as if he was looking for something. _

_"Hunter," Ashlynn called out to Hunter in an overly jovial tone of voice as she ran towards him, "I'm so glad I found you here at our special place." _

_However, instead of being happy, Hunter looked rather surprised when he saw Ashlynn and he asked her, "Oh, Ashlynn, what are you doing here?"_

_Ashlynn told Hunter with a smile on her lips and a tinge of red coloring her cheeks as she blushed, "Well, I came here to find you and give you a present."_

_Handing the wreath of flowers over to Hunter, Ashlynn whispered to him as she shyly turned her head away and her cheeks grew as red as the roses on her and Briar's balcony, "Here, I hope you like your gift." _

_Unfortunately, Hunter's reaction was totally different from what Ashlynn expected, because as he retrieved the flower wreath from her; an uncomfortable chuckle passed through Hunter's lips as he said to Ashlynn while staring at the wreath, "Wow, a flower wreath...looks exactly like the one my girlfriend made for me in Arts and Crafts class." _

_Silence filled the air, and Ashlynn thought as she could hear the sound of her own heart breaking into millions of pieces, W-W-What did Hunter say? Hunter said that he already got a flower wreath from his girlfriend...but I'm his girlfriend. No, no, no, this is a mistake; I'm sure Hunter is speaking in some form of Riddlish. But then...why does my heart feel so heavy and empty?_

_"Excuse me, Hunter," Ashlynn asked Hunter the question that she would later regret, "What did you mean when you said girlfriend?" _

_Hunter replied to Ashlynn as he lifted his ax over his shoulders and began to examine the tree that they were standing under, "I mean my girlfriend, the one I met during the Hunter's Hunting Exhibition. Ah, it was during summer break, and I originally hated going to those exhibitions; until there she was, with her forest green hair flowing in the wind, her dark chocolate brown eyes shining as bright as the sun itself, and her love for nature and animals seemed to fuel my love for her even more. Anyway, we got together, talked, one thing led to another, and then we started dating. In fact, today I'm going to surprise my girlfriend by carving a heart into this tree and making this spot our special place."_

_Every word that came out of Hunter's mouth seemed to stab Ashlynn in the heart; about how he had another girlfriend, how he described her, and how he was planning on carving a heart into the tree and claim this spot as their special place...exactly like how he did those things for her. _

_"Hunter," Ashlynn cried to Hunter as tears started to form in her eyes, "You can't carve a heart into this tree and claim this spot as your special place; because this is already our special place." _

_Confusion and bewilderment formed on Hunter's face as he asked Ashlynn, "Why would we make this spot our special place if we're not even dating? Ashlynn, for Ever After sakes, you're a princess of royal stature and I'm just a humble huntsman. In other words, a royal princess like you and a plain huntsman like me would never work out...especially in a relationship," and then he added as his voice changed into a bitter and cold tone of voice for some unknown reason, "__I've already found my true love, so why don't you get those riddle-diculous ideas of us being a couple out of your head and go find some dashing prince to date...that way, you can stay out of my life Forever After,__" and then, he began to walk away from her. _

_As Hunter began to walk further and further away from her, Ashlynn sobbed as she began to run after him with tears falling from her eyes and her arm outstretched in front of her as a means of trying to reach out to Hunter, "No, please Hunter, I don't want to date just any prince...because all the prince charming's in the world don't compare to how much you mean to me," but no matter how much she tried, Hunter just kept getting farther and farther away from Ashlynn, until he was gone._

_And all that was left in Ashlynn and Hunter's special place was the flower wreath that was lying on the ground...but instead, it had burst into flames, and turned into a pile of ashes. _

In her unconscious and comatose state, Ashlynn cried as drops of tears began to fall from her closed eyes, "...No, Hunter, please don't leave me."

_**Important Note: Sorry, I doubt I'll finish this Ever After High fanfiction by Halloween; too much stuff going on. However, will you readers still read "A Fairy Scare is No Fair," even after Halloween? **_

_**Well, that's the end of chapter four to "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as it should be, but I did my best and that's all that matters. Anyway, after the event that took place at the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, which left Madeline Hatter in an unconscious comatose state, it seems that the mysterious dark magic has fell upon Gus and Helga Crumb, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, and Hunter Huntsman. And with the number of Ever After High students rapidly falling to the strange and mysterious magic, Raven Queen has decided that if she wants to find out about these occurrences and who is causing them...then she'll have to search for answers on her own. But who will have the answers to Raven Queen's questions? **__**Who will be the next to fall victim to this mysterious dark magic...especially now that it's targeting Ever After High? Aside from that, Headmaster Grimm believes that he's found the culprit who has been spreading the bizarre and mysterious magic to the students of Ever After High and the people of Book End...someone he calls "The Pumpkin King." Who is the Pumpkin King? I**__**s the Pumpkin King somehow involved with the dark and nightmarish magic? And can this magic be stopped? If it can, who will put an unhappy end to this magic? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to venture into the magical world of "Ever After High," then read my Halloween special event fanfiction story "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." :D **_


	5. Seeking Answers (Part 2)

_**Hello, my readers, this is Lilian Violet. Even though October and Halloween have come to an end, I've decided to keep typing and updating my Ever After High fanfiction story "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." Now, this "Ever After High," story is titled "A Fairy Scare is No Fair," and within the story lies a bizarre and mysterious magic that exposes the students to the one thing that they must face sooner or later in their life...their worst fear or fears. After the event that took place at the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, which left Madeline Hatter in an unconscious comatose state, it seems that the mysterious dark magic has fell upon some of the Ever After High students; like Gus Crumb, Helga Crumb, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, and Briar Beauty. And with the number of Ever After High students rapidly falling to the strange and mysterious magic, Raven Queen has decided that if she wants to find out about these occurrences and who is causing them...then she'll have to search for answers on her own. But who will have the answers to Raven Queen's questions? **__**Aside from that, Headmaster Grimm believes that he's found the culprit who has been spreading the bizarre and mysterious magic to the students of Ever After High and the people of Book End...someone he calls "The Pumpkin King." Who is the Pumpkin King? I_**s the Pumpkin King somehow involved with the dark and nightmarish magic? **_**__**Who will be the next to fall victim to this mysterious dark magic...especially now that it's targeting Ever After High? And**__** with Ever After High wracked with fear and terror; who will manage to face their fear and save Ever After High from this dark and nightmarish magic? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to venture into the magical world of "Ever After High," then read my Halloween special event fanfiction story "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." :D**_

_**Note: I don't own Ever After High, but I own this fanfiction story. **_

_**Note: By the way, in case this is on your mind...my Ever After High fanfiction's timeline is before Thronecoming.**_

_**Ever After High: A Fairy Scare is No Fair**_

_**Chapter 5: Seeking Answers (Part 2)  
><strong>_

While flying through the skies on her dragon, Nevermore, Raven Queen is on a quest to find answers; answers that will lead her to figure out what was happening at Ever After High and why the students were falling into an unconscious comatose-like state.

However, before she could continue her quest, Raven needed to drop Hunter Huntsman off at his and Dexter Charming's dorm tower.

After a brief moment of flying around the various towers, Raven told Nevermore as she pointed at a nearby tower with a beautifully crafted wooden balcony, "Over there, Nevermore, that's the dorm tower that Hunter shares with Dexter," then she added as she turned her attention to an unconscious Hunter, who was still in Nevermore's left talon claw, "Wow, that wooden balcony is wicked, Hunter sure is one talented huntsman."

Before Nevermore could land near Hunter and Dexter's dorm, Raven instructed her dragon as she gently patted her neck as a means of gaining her attention, "Wait a fairy minute, Nevermore, if you land near that balcony then the air waves coming from your flapping wings will turn it into splinters. So, what I want you to do is hover above the balcony from a safe distance, but close enough for me and Hunter to slide down one of your wings and onto the balcony."

Nodding her head, Nevermore flew towards Hunter and Dexter's dorm tower, but when she came to a safe enough distance where her beating wing air waves wouldn't destroy the balcony; Raven retrieved Hunter from her dragon's claw, Nevermore leaned to the side and spread her right wing out, and Raven took a deep breath before sliding down on her dragon's wing and onto the wooden balcony.

Running outside to investigate the noises that were coming from the balcony, Dexter Charming saw Raven and Hunter sliding down on Nevermore's wing and decided to join them.

"O-O-Oh, h-h-hello, Raven," Dexter asked Raven as he stuttered his words and his cheeks grew as red as Apple White's lips; he always felt nervous, tense, and shy whenever he was around his crush, "I didn't expect to see you here, um, not that I'm not hexcited to see you here because I am hexcited to see you," he added as a deep disappointed sigh passed through his lips; once again, Dexter thought to himself, he fairy failed at talking to Raven again, "Oh gort, I don't even know what I'm saying. Anyway, what upon-ing?"

"I'm afraid it's not good news, Dex," Raven explained to Dexter as she showed him an unconscious and comatose Hunter, "When Ashlynn and Hunter didn't return from their picnic date, Apple and I asked Gala and Nevermore to search for them in the Enchanted Forest. Unfortunately, Gala and Nevermore were able to find them, but Ashlynn and Hunter were already unconscious and in the same comatose state as Maddie and the other fallen victims."

"Oh no, poor Ashlynn and Hunter," Dexter replied as he stared at his dorm mate with a melancholy and sympathetic expression on his face, then he told Raven as he grabbed a hold of Hunter's legs while she grabbed a hold of his arms, "Alright, let's carry Hunter back to his bed."

With Dexter's help, he and Raven were able to carry Hunter inside the dorm and onto his bed; which was made out of exquisitely crafted and polished oak wood, covered in dark brown sheets and forest green colored blankets, and on top of the bed were a large number of dark brown and forest green colored pillows.

While Dexter was tending to Hunter and making sure that he was covered underneath his blankets, Raven took in the sight of the two boy's dorm room; Dexter and Hunter's dorm was Ever After awesome and wicked, most of Hunter's furniture was made out of crafted and polished wood, and Dexter's side of the room mostly consisted of computers and electronics; though one can expect that from Dexter, considering that he works with technology and is often found in the Mirror Lab with his lab partner, Humphrey Dumpty.

"Wow, Dex, I can't believe how wicked and awesome your dorm room is," Raven told Dexter as she walked over to one of his gold and blue comforter chairs and sat down.

After hearing what Raven said, Dexter froze and he could've sworn that his entire body turned to stone; a sudden realization came to him...Raven Queen was in his dorm room for the first time.

_Oh my gort, oh my gort, OH MY GORT_, Dexter thought in a frantic and panicky manner, _Raven Queen is actually in my dorm room; the Queen of my dreams, the key to my book, the ending to my Happily Ever After...IS IN MY DORM ROOM! If I knew Raven was coming here, I would have cleaned this pig pen of a room from top to bottom_.

Of course, Dexter was overreacting and having a panic attack over nothing, especially since his and Hunter's dorm room was already cleaned and barely had anything out of place.

Taking a few deep breaths and regaining his normal composure, Dexter turned his attention to Raven and asked her with as much determination and courage as he can muster, "S-S-So, um, Raven, are you planning on heading back to your dorm? If you d-d-don't want to return right now, d-d-do you want to maybe h-h-hang out with me for a while?"

Unable to contain her secret any longer and knowing that she could trust Dexter with anything, Raven confessed to him, "As much as I would love to hang out with you, Dexter, I can't...you see, right now, I'm on a quest."

While Raven was explaining her plan to Dexter, Hunter was being traumatized and haunted by his worst fear...and like the others and Ashlynn, it unfolded into a nightmare.

_Hunter Huntsman's Nightmare_

_Walking through the Enchanted Forest with a bouquet of wildflowers in his hand, Hunter Huntsman replied as he took a sniff of the bouquet, "Snap dragons, tiger lilies, dandy lions, birds of paradise, kangaroo paws, lark spurs, and baby's breath; a bouquet made up of Ashlynn's favorite flowers and plants. (You'll notice that all those flowers have a name of an "animal," in their name, and Ashlynn loves animals...so I figured these would be her favorite flowers and plants.)" _

_Suddenly, as Hunter walked through the Enchanted Forest, he came across a gigantic castle; the castle was light blue, with many tall towers, a humungous clock hanging from the front of the castle, and a golden gate surrounding the entire kingdom. _

_"Huh," Hunter whispered underneath his breath as he walked up to the castle's entrance gate, "I didn't think there was a castle out here in the Enchanted Forest. Where did this castle come from?" _

_As Hunter walked closer to the gate, he saw a lone figure standing at the entrance...it was Ashlynn Ella. _

_Once he saw Ashlynn, Hunter called out to her as he ran towards her, "Ash, hey Ashlynn, it's me; Hunter." _

_Unfortunately, when Hunter appeared before Ashlynn, she gave him a strange stare...as if she didn't recognize who he was. _

_"Um, excuse me," Ashlynn asked Hunter with a confused and bewildered expression on her face, "But, who in Ever After are you?" _

_Silence filled the atmosphere between Hunter and Ashlynn, until Hunter told Ashlynn as a chuckle passed through his lips, "Come on, Ash, you know me like the back of every shoe design; it's me, Hunter Huntsman."_

_"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter," Ashlynn murmured as she tapped her chin with her finger as she pondered her thoughts, "Oh right, Hunter, your one of those huntsman people aren't you?" _

_"Huh," Hunter asked Ashlynn as a blank and puzzled expression formed on his face, "Ashlynn, we've been dating for a while now, I'm sure you would have realized that I was a huntsman by now. Its even in my name...Hunter Huntsman." _

_All of a sudden, the color in Ashlynn's face toned down to a paler color, and she told Hunter as she slowly began to back away from him, "W-W-What are you saying, Hunter? W-W-We're not dating, we're not even a couple."_

_This time, Hunter's face turned pale as he tried to reason with Ashlynn, "B-B-But, Ash, we have been dating and we are a couple," then he added as he held the bouquet of wildflowers out to her, "L-L-Look, I even picked you some flowers; you know, to show you how much I love you." _

_However, Ashlynn shrieked when she saw the bouquet of wildflowers that Hunter held out to her, and she cried as tears began to fall from her eyes, "Y-Y-You tyrant, you beast, you monster; how could you pick those flowers? Don't you know that flowers and plants have feelings too?"_

_Taken back by the fact that he made Ashlynn cry, Hunter tried to explain to her, "Ashlynn, I give you bouquets of wildflowers all the time. You know, because we're dating." _

_"STOP SAYING THAT," Ashlynn bellowed at Hunter as she stomped her foot on the ground, making her glass slipper shatter into millions of pieces, "For godmother's sake, I'm a royal princess and your just a common huntsman. As a royal, I'm promised a Happily Ever After with a Prince Charming of my very own," then she added as she turned away from Hunter and ran towards the castle with tears that continued to fall from her eyes, "AND I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP MY HAPPILY EVER AFTER FOR SOME HUNTSMAN!" _

_"Wait," Hunter called out to Ashlynn as he ran after her, but came to a halt when the castle gates closed; and that kept him from running after Ashlynn, "Ash, come back. Please, you're my princess, my axe to my wood, you're the key to my Happily Ever After." _

_But Ashlynn and the castle disappeared, and the only thing Hunter could hear was his forest buddy, Pesky the Squirrel, blowing him tongue raspberries and laughing at him._

In his unconscious and comatose state, Hunter whispered under his breath as he cringed in pain and utter sadness, "...Ashlynn, you were my Happily Ever After...was I wrong to date a Royal?"

"What in the kingdom did you just say," Dexter asked Raven with a shocked and surprised expression on his face, "You want to know what's happening to the Ever After High students and figure out the cause to these mysterious and bizarre occurrences?"

"Yes," Raven explained to Dexter as she stood up from the comforter chair and walked towards the balcony, "I already know of someone who might hold the answers that I seek, and I'm going to meet with him right now."

"And I assume that no matter what I say, you're not going to tell me who that person is," Dexter told Raven with disappointment and a hint of sadness in his voice, "Hmph, I doubt my words will even stop you from continuing this quest."

When she got to the balcony, Raven exclaimed to Dexter as she climbed up Nevermore's wing and settled herself on her dragon's back, "Sorry, Dex, I don't know what this dark magic is; but it's already taken Maddie and the others, and I need to put an end to this chapter before something more darker and eviler happens to Ever After," and then, Raven and Nevermore flew off and disappeared into the skies above.

There were so many things that Dexter loved and admired about Raven, but the one thing he loved the most about her was her ability to stand up and do what she thought was right. Whether it was the time when she rebelled against her destiny and refused to sign the Storybook of Legends or when she spoke out and encouraged others to follow their own hearts instead of the destiny that awaited them, Dexter knew that if he was honest with himself and followed his own heart; he would want to live out his destiny, a destiny where he and Raven could discover their own Happily Ever After...together.

"Please, Raven," Dexter pleaded as he looked up at the skies from his dorm room balcony, "While you are seeking these answers, please be careful and return to Ever After High as soon as possible...because if something were to happen to you on this journey, I wouldn't be able to have a Happily Ever After without you."

With Ashlynn and Hunter safely back in their dorms, Raven instructed Nevermore as she directed her to their next location, "Here we go, Nevermore, we're off to meet the one person who I know will have all the answers...the Vault of Lost Tales, and Giles Grimm."

_**_**Note: I'm sorry, these past months were extremely busy and frustrating with me getting writer block, Thanksgiving, and now Christmas. However,**_**__**_** this is my Christmas present to you, my readers, have a Happily Ever After Christmas. **_**_

_**Well, that's the end of chapter five to "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as it should be, but I did my best and that's all that matters. Anyway, after the event that took place at the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, which left Madeline Hatter in an unconscious comatose state, it seems that the mysterious dark magic has fell upon Gus and Helga Crumb, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, and Hunter Huntsman. And with the number of Ever After High students rapidly falling to the strange and mysterious magic, Raven Queen has decided that if she wants to find out about these occurrences and who is causing them; then she'll have to search for answers on her own...and apparently, she decides to go to the Vault of Lost Tales, where Giles Grimm (Headmaster Milton Grimm's brother,) can be found. Will Giles Grimm have the answers that Raven Queen seeks? **__**Who will be the next to fall victim to this mysterious dark magic...especially now that it's targeting Ever After High? Aside from that, Headmaster Grimm believes that he's found the culprit who has been spreading the bizarre and mysterious magic to the students of Ever After High and the people of Book End...someone he calls "The Pumpkin King." Who is the Pumpkin King? I**__**s the Pumpkin King somehow involved with the dark and nightmarish magic? And can this magic be stopped? If it can, who will put an unhappy end to this magic? Also, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Bleach, Pokemon, and Digimon. If you want to venture into the magical world of "Ever After High," then read my Halloween special event fanfiction story "A Fairy Scare is No Fair." :D **_


End file.
